La nieta de Christian Grey
by gabscullenblack.1320
Summary: "El gran empresario Christian Grey ofrece mas de medio millón de dólares a quien le de un poco de información sobre el paradero de su nieta, hija de Phoebe Grey, quien murió hace 2 días junto con su madre Anastasia Grey en un accidente automovilístico" Short- fic
1. La nieta

La nieta de Christian Grey.

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y Fifty Shades Triology no son míos, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

Christian Grey estaba parado, inmóvil, sosteniendo su 13 copa de wisky, observando desde su oficina el paisaje urbano de Seattle.

Hacia 2 días, su mujer y su hija habían muerto en un "accidente de tráfico" , claro que sabía que eso no era accidente, fue intencional.

Hacia 2 días que no sabía nada de su nieta, hija de Phoebe y un desconocido. Phoebe nunca le quiso decir quién era el padre de la niña, claro que Christian investigo, contrato a los mejores detectives de todo Estados Unidos, ninguno coincidía con el ADN de la niña. La niña que en estos momentos nadie sabía dónde estaba. La niña que se parecía a su mujer, Anastacia, sus ojos azules, su piel pálida y su cabello rubio. La niña que le vino a agrandar más la felicidad de su vida, aunque no supiera quién era el maldito que toco a su niña, porque Phoebe siempre seria su niña. Y Christian hará lo que sea por saber dónde está, incluso si pone toda su fortuna en solo saber su paradero.

-Papá, tenemos que irnos- estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo había entrado a su oficina. -Oh papá, ya no llores-Theodore se le acerco- ni a mamá ni Phoebe les hubiera gustado verte así- le rodeo sus hombros con un solo brazos.

-Tú no me entiendes, tu perdiste a tu mujer y a tu hija, tal vez algún día, si te casas y tienes a una princesa, entenderás- le dijo con voz todavía sobria.

-¡Era mi madre y mi hermana!-le grito su hijo, luego él suspiro-Papá, no puedes estar bebiendo de día y de noche, se que te afecta lo de mamá y mi hermana y mas a parte lo de mi sobrina, pero estoy trabajando en el caso junto con Bella, vamos a encontrar al culpable y a mi sobrina-

-¿Isabella Swan?- Isabella Swan era una de las mejores detectives del país, ella tenía su propia agencia, en la cual trabajaba Theodore cuando tenía tiempo libre, él era amigo de Bella, así que podía ir cuando quisiera, pues su carrera en realidad no era esa, sino administrador de empresas, lo de la agencia lo tomaba como un hobbie. Isabella era de confianza, era la que más lejos había llegado de todos los detectives en el caso de el padre de su nieta .Ella dedujo que todo sucedió una noche en la que Phoebe estuvo de fiesta con sus amigos, entrevistaron a todo el personal del antro, sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

-Si-Theodore vio el reloj en su muñeca - Mierda papá, vamos a llegar tarde al funeral-

...

En el pueblo de Forks vivía un joven llamado Edward Cullen, un chico de clase media, que tenía una pequeña casa, la cual pagaba con su sueldo de arquitecto, el trabajaba en Seattle, si , tenía que recorrer varios kilómetros. Había tenido que quedarse en Seattle 1 semana por cuestiones de trabajo y por fin hoy regresaba a su casita.

Se bajo de su ultimo lujo, un Volvo plateado, tomo las llaves de su casa he iba silbando muy feliz en lo que llegaba a su puerta principal.

Pero vaya sorpresa se topó.

En una canasta, un bebé lloraba y gemía, tenia una cobija encima de la canasta, era de seda y tenia bordado unas letras en hilo color dorado en una esquina. A su lado había una pañalera color rosa de marca.

A.G.

Había una nota encima.

Edward la tomo con su ceño fruncido.

_Querido Edward:_

_Sé que esto es muy extraño, quizás ni me recuerdes, pero soy Phoebe, nos conocimos en un antro de Seattle, una noche, donde tú y yo tuvimos sexo, bueno pues sucede que de eso salió una preciosa niña. Mi hija. Tu hija. Nuestra hija._

_La bebé que está en esa canasta es tú hija. Te la doy, no porque yo no la quiera, la amo con toda mi alma. Sin embargo en estos momentos estoy en peligro, en realidad, toda mi familia lo está. Yo no quiero que ella sufra._

_Te suplico la quieras y te la quedes por favor._

_También te pido la llames Anastasia, como mi madre, tu podrás ponerle un segundo nombre si tu quieres._

_También que aunque no esté le digas siempre que la amo mas que a mi vida._

_Gracias _

_Phoebe._

-¿Qué?- susurro Edward. Era imposible. El no podía ser padre. Solo tenia 28 años. Arruinaría todos sus planes. Estaba metido en un problema. Abrió la puerta de su casa, recogió la canasta y la pañalera, entro. Se sentó en su sala, puso la canasta aun lado de él. La bebé seguía llorando. Y por fin le quito la cobija de seda que le cubría.

Era una niña hermosa. Incluso tenía algo que le recordaba a su hermana Rosalie.

La niña seguía llorando. Edward no sabía qué hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió llamar a alguien.

-Contesta, contesta-dijo susurrando entre dientes y tirando de su cabello cobrizo.

-Hola, haz llamado al celular de Isabella, por el momento no te puedo contestar, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono. - y después sonó el pitido.

-Mierda- Edward exclamo en voz alta para después arrogar su celular a la pared. La niña seguía llorando y el estaba histérico. Y para variar su mejor amiga no contestaba.

Isabella era para él su mejor amiga, la conoció en la facultad de la universidad, solo que ella estudiaba medicina y el arquitectura, claro que Edward no sabía que aunque si estudiaba medicina también era detective. Ella es su apoyo siempre y viceversa.

Edward decidió ir a la casa de su amiga, al fin tenía las llaves. Tomo la canasta y la pañalera, abrió la puerta trasera de su coche, puso la canasta y le puso un cinturón arriba de esta, a lado puso su pañalera , cerró la puerta, subió al coche y arranco a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Llego a la casa de Isabella, noto que ella aun no llegaba, así que abrió la puerta y se metió con todo y niña con su pañalera. Se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sofás e intento relajarse un poco , aunque con una bebé llorando no lo logro del todo.

Después de 2 horas, Isabella aparcaba frente a su casa, había asistido al funeral de la señora Grey y su hija, no las conoció, fue por ser amiga del otro hijo del señor Grey y también por posibles sospechosos. Le pareció raro haber dejado las luces prendidas, ella nunca las dejaba prendidas, claro que era humana, alguna vez le tendría que pasar. Camino por su jardín hasta llegar a su puerta principal. Algo había mal, volvió a ver hacia donde estaba su coche y se dio cuenta de un Volvo estacionado al otro lado de la calle, su mejor amigo le había hecho una visita. Entro a su casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, hasta que oyó un llanto, no le extraño, siempre pasaban esas alucinaciones de su bebé no nacido.

Isabella era viuda de Jacob Black, lo amaba con toda su alma. Hacia 2 años se había casado con él, hacia 6 meses lo habían asesinado, ella en ese entonces tenía 6 meses de embarazo, pero fue tan fuerte la depresión que perdió a su bebé en una aborto simultáneo, lo tenían todo listo para su llegada, incluso su cuna. Pero de repente todo se cayó. Aunque vivía aun en la casa que compartía con Jacob y la habitación de su bebé seguía intacta.

Pero cuando llego hasta Edward se dio cuenta que no era una alucinación, era un bebé de verdad el que lloraba.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Bella en un susurro.

-Ni yo mismo se-le contesto el cobrizo tirando de su cabello- tenia esta nota- le tendió la nota a su amiga, quien la leyó rápidamente para después soltar un jadeo.

Edward se volvió a sentar en el sofá, removiéndose incomodo. Bella después de acabar de leer la nota se volvió hacia la niña, para ese punto Bella estaba mas pálida de lo normal y cuando la vio, sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Es ella- susurro tocándole el rostro a la niña.

-¿Que paso?- Edward se extraño de que su amiga estuviera mas pálida de lo normal.

-Edward, tu hija es la nieta de Grey- le explico volteando ha verlo con cara alarmada.

-¿Grey?¿Quien es Grey?- no conocía a ese tal Grey. Se le hacia conocido el apellido...

-¡Edward!-exclamo Bella-¡es uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo, que digo rico, es millonario!¡Christian Grey!- y como había sospechado Edward era ese, Christian Grey. Ahora tenía un gran problema. Bella volteaba a ver a la niña que aun sollozaba -Es idéntica a Anastasia- Bella saco a la bebé de la canasta.- Edward si me lo permites, voy a revisar la, no sé cuantos días tenga enfrente de tu casa, supuestamente llegaste hoy ¿no?- Bella si que sabía todo sobre su amigo, tomo ala niña y subió con ella al cuarto de su bebé para revisarla.

Bella la reviso minuciosamente, la niña estaba muy mal, estaba deshidratada y llevaba varios días sin comer y sin que le cambiaran el pañal eso le podría causar una infección.-¡Edward, ve calentando agua para leche!- Bella dio gracias por comprar leche como si tuviera un bebé, ahora lo necesitaba. Bella le cambio el pañal a la niña quien lloraba y lloraba, la dejo en la cuna con solo su pañal y fue buscando unos biberones de los que ella esterilizaba, después bajo a la cocina donde Edward se encontraba enfriando el agua, si algo sabia de bebés es que tenía que probar el agua antes de dársela al bebé.

-Ya está el agua- dijo Edward.

-Bien- Bella le puso un poco un biberón, le echo unas 2 cucharadas de leche, la agito y subió corriendo a dársela a la bebé.

En cuanto le metió el biberón a su boca la niña trago como loca.

-Edward, creo que vas a tener que hacer más-

...

Christian Grey llego al apartamento de soltero de su hijo, aunque de apartamento no tenía nada, era más bien un pent-house, y ese pent-house era su casa temporal, no quería volver a la casa que compartió tantos años con su hijos y su Anastasia, ni tampoco a su departamento de soltero o bueno su pent-house de soltero, donde la hizo tantas veces suya y aunque en esos tiempos no lo admitiera la amaba desde el principio. Los dos lugares le tenían recuerdos dolorosos. Podría haberse ido a otra de sus tantas casas, sin embargo el quería permanecer en Seattle y también quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, el no podía saber si moriría pronto como Anastasia o su princesa.

Entro a lo que sería su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, se metió al cuarto de baño y se quito el traje de más de 700 dólares para solo quedar en ropa interior.

Se observo en el espejo gigante, ya no era tan joven, sin embargo seguía manteniéndose en forma, los domingos era el día que toda la familia iba a hacer ejercicio, incluso su nieta, quien esos días iba atrás en un asiento de bebé en una bicicleta de 4 que Christian compro solo por su familia o iba en una carriola que su abuelo empujaba mientras corrían; su cara que hace dos días se veía radiante ahora era el Christian Grey antes de Anastasia Steele , calculador, frío. Solo que ahora se veía más grande de lo que era, incluso tenía uno o dos canas por ahí. Del hombre feliz que había hacia hace dos días no quedaba nada.

Ni su hermana Mia lo pudo animar.

Lo único que Christian sabia es que mataría si así pudiera ver a su nieta de nuevo.

...

Después de darle un rico baño y ponerle una de las pijamas mas suaves, calientitas y de marcas reconocidas, la bebé se quedo domidita en la cunita que iba a ser del bebé de Bella. Le pusieron cobijas y unas colchas calientes en cima y un peluche que traía en su canasta. Bella apago la luz y cerro la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio y vio a un Edward sentado en el sillón, pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto Bella sentándose a su lado.

-En lo irónica que es la vida, yo a mi mamá y a mi papá siempre les reprochaba sobre que no nos podían cuidar a Rose y a mi como es debido, y ahora yo no se cómo cuidar a mi propia hija- río amargamente- aunque aun no estoy seguro de que sea mía...-

-¿¡Como no puedes estar seguro?! Tiene la marca Cullen en su espalda.- Todos los Cullen tenían una pequeña mancha en su brazo derecho de una singular forma

. Eso era lo que les hacia Cullen. -Esa niña es tuya, aunque se parezca a su abuela materna, tiene los ojos de Rose y la marca. - Edward se quedo callado. Sabía que Bella tenía razón, solo no lo admitía, hasta que por fin lo admitió.

-Solo prométeme que este va a ser nuestro secreto, no le digas a nadie, te lo suplico, ya veré yo que hago- dijo Edward pellizcando se el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y tirando de su cabello.

Bella sabía que Theodore Grey estaba buscando a su sobrina, sin embargo Edward era su mejor amigo, el nunca le había pedido nada, siempre había estado en los momentos más difíciles, le debía mucho y su parte leal le gano a la conciencia y moralidad.

-Si Edward, te lo prometo, no le diré a nadie- le prometió

-Gracias- Edward se levanto a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Solo te pido algo a cambio, te quiero viviendo temporalmente aquí- y antes de que Edward la interrumpiera dijo- Edward, yo tengo lo necesario para que cuides a la bebé y lo sabes, tengo todo, desde la cuna hasta productos para bebés, además tengo el jardín grande y la alberca y los cuartos de invitados ¿ por favor?- Edward suspiro, sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría en paz hasta convencerlo.

-Está bien, solo voy por unas cosas- Edward se paro y se fue a su carro.

_**Hola , esto es un nuevo proyecto espero lo acepten, esto fue como una introducción los caps. Serán mas largos.**_

_**Para las que leen mis otras historias, paciencia ya voy a actualizar lo prometo, nunca dejare las historias.**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	2. La familia

_**LA NIETA DE CHRISTIAN GREY  
Disclaimer: Twilight y Fifty Shades Triology no son míos, esta obra es sólo con fines de entretener.**_

Edward regreso a casa de Bella 30 minutos después de a ver salido, cuando llego, busco a Bella por toda la casa, hasta que la encontró en el cuarto de quien sería su bebé, vio a Bella le acariciando el cabello a la niña.  
- Ya regrese- susurro Edward desde el marco de la puerta, Bella se dio la vuelta y los dos salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.  
- Tu hija es una hermosura de niña- le dijo Bella sonriendo, ella hubiera querido tener a su niño así, acostado, dormidito y ella acariciando su pelo y que su esposo estuviera en el lugar de Edward, claro que eso nunca llego a cumplirse.  
- Eso creo- le contesto Edward todavía en shock, había pasado de ser un soltero mujeriego a tener una hija y tal vez un amargado.  
-Oh Edward, acéptalo, es tuya, incluso se parece a Rose-  
-Lo se, y eso es lo que mas me afecta-  
-Lo siento- la hermana de Edward, Rosalie , había muerto junto con su amante Felix, ellos trataban de escapar, Rosalie estaba casada con Emmett McCarthy e incluso tenían gemelos, pero algo se desato en su mente que cuando vio a Felix supo que se había equivocado. Se le mencionaba poco, a Edward no le gustaba recordarla, pues se siente culpable y ademas parecía mas su papá que su hermano.  
-No importa, se que es verdad-  
- Pero cambiando de tema ¿como la vas a llamar?- Bella cambio el tema bruscamente, sabia como se ponía su amigo cuando hablaban de Rose.  
- Rosalie Cullen- dijo Edward orgullosamente, no le importaba la puta carta.

Christian Grey se levanto temprano en la mañana, cuando bajo a desayunar su hijo ya estaba en el comedor comiendo del gran banquete que la cocinera les tenia preparado.  
- Buenos días, papá- fue lo primero que oyó de la boca de su hijo ese día.  
-Buenos días, hijo- y se sentó, duraron en silencio unos minutos.  
-¿Que tal la noche?- empezó a establecer la platica su hijo.  
- Bien, gracias- dijo cortante. Como siempre.  
Otro silencio.  
Una aventada de cubiertos.  
- ¡Basta! ¡Ya me arte! ¡No se que te haya hecho, pero siempre, siempre me has tratado indiferente! ¡Por mas que trato de llevarme bien contigo, que me hagas caso, tu me ignoras! - Theodore se levanto de la mesa y aventó la silla.  
- Theodore..- dijo Grey, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había dado el portazo indicado que ya se había ido del Penth- house  
Dejando a Grey desesperado.  
Amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, sin embargo había algo que decía que se alejara de el, era instintivo, y cuando eso pasaba era muy frío con las personas. No sabía por que le pasaba, desde que nació su hijo tenía ese sentimiento.  
Una hora después, Grey volvía a su cara de dominante, sin sentimientos. Iba camino a su oficina.  
-Taylor- llamo a su chofer- olvida la oficina, vamos al despacho de Isabella- y Taylor se puso en marcha.  
Cuando llego al edificio bajo del carro corriendo, asiendo que su corbata negra volara hacia un lado, subió al elevador y llego hasta el piso donde estaban los mas importantes detectives.  
Grey rezaba por que su hijo estuviera ahí, sin embargo no tuvo suerte. Se encontraban los trabajadores de siempre.  
Y como todo millonario Grey llego a imponer sus ordenes.  
- Buenas tardes señorita- le dijo a la secretaria.  
- Buenos días señor Grey- si, todo el mundo lo conocía,  
- Vengo a ver a la señorita Swan-  
- ¿Tiene cita?-  
- No, es algo urgente- le contesto fríamente  
- Lo siento pero la señorita Swan no quiere que nadie la moleste y tiene agenda llena-  
- ¿Podría intentarlo?- la secretaria se le quedo viendo unos segundos, y se rindió. Descolgó el comunicador que tenían y llamo.  
- Señorita Swan, la buscan- un silencio- lo se, ya se lo dije, pero insiste en verla- otro silencio- dice que es urgente- silencio- el señor Grey- silencio - Esta bien- y colgó - puede pasar-  
- Gracias- Grey abrió la puerta y vio a Isabella escribiendo y concentrada .  
Vestida con su típico estilo formal y serio, tenia puestos unos lentes y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta.  
- Señor Grey- le saludo Isabella sin levantar su vista del papel.  
- Señorita Swan- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y toma asiento sin que Isabella se lo pidiera.  
Isabella dejo de escribir y levanto una ceja.  
-¿Que se le ofrece?- le pregunto finalmente.  
- Vengo a ver si tiene noticias -  
- ¿ Eso era lo urgente?, sabe señor Grey que no todo se le puede cumplir al momento, enserio estoy muy ocupada, ademas puede decirle a su hijo- y Grey le aventó un fajo de billetes haciendo que Bella empezara a reír- Grey, no todo se puede arreglar con dinero y corrupción-  
- No juegues conmigo Swan - le dijo juguetón, si, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, Christian la veía como una hija y viceversa. Aunque Christian todavía estaba un poco triste, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que ellas no iban a regresar, después de lo que paso con su hijo en la mañana, empezó a pensar que tenia que pasar mas tiempo con los que quiere y empezaría por su hijo y su familia.  
-Lo siento, Grey- dijo poniéndose seria, Isabella - pero ya te di todo lo que tengo avanzado, aunque algo nuevo es que estamos seguro de que no ha salido del país- Bella se sentía muy culpable, sin embargo le debía mas lealtad a Edward .  
-Eso es algo- dijo Grey suspirando.  
-Lo se, ahora no es que te corra, pero enserio tengo mucho trabajo-  
-Oh lo siento, me voy Swan- Grey se levanto del asiento y salió sin dejar que Isabella se despidiera, y se topo con el que quería ver.  
-Theodore- susurro, y su hijo solo lo vio fríamente - hoy, a las 4, en Toulouse Petit- y Grey se fue.  
Theodore se tomo un momento antes de llegar con la secretaria de Bella.  
- ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto a la secretaria.  
- Esta ocupada, pero usted siempre puede pasar- la secretaria se encogió en hombros y Theodore entro sin tocar, Bella sabia quien era.  
- Teddy- si, ella le decía Teddy, como su mamá y su hermana.  
-¿Interrumpo?- le pregunto inocentemente.  
- No - le dijo sarcásticamente y aun así Teddy se quedo e incluso se sentó. Estuvo viendo las fotos de Isabella, nunca le había prestado atención a sus fotos. Y la vio.  
-¿ Quien es ella?- pregunto Teddy sobre la foto de una muy pequeña Rosalie Cullen, a lo máximo tenia un año. Pero para Teddy era como ver a su sobrina.  
- Es una amiga, bueno claro que de pequeña- río Bella- se llamaba Rosalie- le mintió, bueno no del todo.  
-¿ se llamaba Rosalie?-  
- Murió-  
-Oh lo siento- Teddy se fijo en otra foto- ¿ Es ella?- la señalo en la foto donde estaba con sus hijos y con Emmett.  
-Si-  
- ¿ acaso era la esposa de McCarthy?- Teddy también conocía a Emmett, trabajaba en contaduría y también era informático, así que era un buen hacker y trabajaba para Bella, en realidad conoció primero a Emmett que a Rose, eran muy amigos  
- Si-  
- Oh- y el cuarto quedo en silencio.  
- Teddy, ¿ enserio no tienes cosas que hacer?-  
- En realidad venia a ver si hay algún caso nuevo, o di podíamos avanzar en mi prioridad -  
- En realidad estaba ordenando archivos de casos resueltos, pero puedo escaparme un rato- lo que nadie sabia, es que últimamente a Isabella le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Teddy y no como hermanos, como Teddy la consideraba a ella. O eso era lo que ella pensaba. Claro que Bella nunca lo diría.  
-Entonces ¿ haz podido avanzar algo?-  
- Solo se que es imposible que la hubieran sacado del país por que...- y discutían ideas e investigaban.

Cuando Edward se levanto su amiga ya se había ido.  
Sorprendentemente la niña no había llorado en toda la noche, aunque después de haber pasado casi una semana en la calle, Edward haría lo mismo.  
Después de desayunar decidió llamar a su otro hermano, el gemelo de Rosalie y el hermano menor de Edward, Jasper.  
Ellos 2 trabajaban juntos, pero sorprendentemente, Jasper tenia un puesto mas alto que el de Edward.  
- Cullen- le respondió su hermano  
-Jasper, soy yo- le dijo Edward.  
-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estas? ¡ el jefe está encabronado! ¡Encabronadisimo, diría yo!-  
-Jazz, escúchame, estoy metido en un problema, necesito que me reportes enfermo- le pidió su hermano.  
- Edward no me importa en que lío de faldas te hayas metido, no te voy...- Edward interrumpió a su hermano.  
-Gracias Jazz, por eso Alice te ama- y colgó  
Edward se dejó caer en el sillón, debía de darle la noticia a su familia o más bien a la de su hermano, rompió todo lazo con sus papás después del funeral de Rosalie.  
Esme y Carlisle, sus padres, eran de esos padres liberales,se casaron, tuvieron 3 hijos y nunca se preocupaban por ellos, incluso los pobres chicos tenían madrastra y padrastro, aunque sus padre seguían juntos ellos sabían que tenían amantes, los chicos hombres nunca siguieron sus pasos, sin embargo Rosalie sí y por eso está muerta.  
Edward nunca se llevó bien con sus padres, básicamente el educo a Jasper e intentó hacerlo con Rosalie, hubo una época en donde logró hacerlo, pero durante su último año de vida se desato. Después de la muerte de Rose, Edward rompió todo los lazos con ellos.  
Sin embargo ellos siempre tuvieron a sus tíos maternos, Edward y Elizabeth Masen, quienes intentaron adoptarlos muchas veces, pero por algún karma nunca lo lograron, Edward pensaba más en ellos como su padres y a sus padres como tíos lejanos.  
Entonces a Edward se le ocurrió una idea.  
Llamaría a los que consideraba su familia.  
Marcó el teléfono.  
-¿Bella? , si lo se, lo siento pero necesito un súper favor, una reserva para la noche y un vestido para Rose-

Theodore salió de la oficina de Bella.  
Se fue directamente a su oficina, pasando entre varios pasillos. Su oficina era la segunda más alejada y privada, en realidad tenía esa oficina por la amistad con la jefa.  
Admiraba a Isabella con todo su corazón, la conocía desde la carrera, aunque estaban en distintas carreras, pues Teddy nunca estudio para ser "detective", los dos se conocían. El hijo de Christian Grey era "popular" por lo mismo. Era el niño rico y guapo, hijo de un empresario rico y guapo, como se notaba que nadie conocía la historia de su padre, todavía se acuerda cuando supo la **verdad.**  
_**Flashback.**__  
__**Teddy**__ tenía 16 años, su padre lo había regañado por conducir borracho y casi haber muerto, en esos momentos estaba su familia en el hospital.  
El primero que paso fue su padre, lo regaño como nunca y aunque a Teddy le dolía, pues siempre era el que causaba lo problemas según su padre, se limitó a contestarle.  
-No se por qué me regañas, dudo que tu no hayas hecho cosas así, tengo la impresión de que incluso peores- y eso dejo a Grey sin habla, eso lo hizo enojarse a un más.  
Grey se limitó a salir azotando la puerta, unos segundos después entro su madre y eso lo hizo deprimirse aún más, no es que no la quisiera ver, sin embargo tenía 2 razones para no querer verla, la 1 su hermana era a la persona que siempre lo haría feliz, ella era su apoyo desde que nació fue muy unido con ella y a ella quería ver; la 2 razón era que probablemente haría lo mismo que su padre.  
-¿Puedo pasar?-le preguntó su madre entreabriendo la puerta.  
-Claro mamá- le dijo Teddy suspirando, que_ _opción le quedaba.  
Su madre se acercó hasta estar a lado de la mesita de noche que tenía el cuarto de hospital. Entonces se derrumbó, no había podido hacerlo por tranquilizar a una Phoebe de 13 años casi 14 años.  
- Oh Teddy, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo su madre acariciando su cabello y llorando.  
-Todos menos uno, a veces me da la impresión de que papá ni siquiera quería que naciera mamá ¿sabes? - Anastasia se quedo en silencio y tensa- oh, no,¡ por favor dime que no lo hizo mamá! ¿Qué le he hecho? Ni siquiera había nacido ¿y ya me odiaba?- dijo en tono amargo y medio bromista;después de unos minutos Anastasia pudo recuperarse del shock y habló.  
- Teddy, creo que algún día te ibas a enterar y prefiero que lo sepas por mi boca, tu papá tuvo una infancia muy difícil, de hecho toda su vida a sido difícil- Anastasia le contó todo a su hijo desde como conoció a su papá hasta su felices por siempre, todo a detalla incluso lo de sus sumisas, creía que Teddy ya estaba grande para comprender, pues era un chico muy maduro, incluso aparentaba más de lo que tenía.- Cuando se enteró de mi embarazo reacciono mal, no por qué no te quisiera, sino que no era el momento para tener niños, teníamos problemas con las personas que ya te dije y estábamos casi recién casados, el exploto, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que lo dejara de querer por ti, ya sabes que tu papá siempre fue muy excluido en todos sentidos,además de que todos los que quería lo acababan abandonando de una u otra manera aunque fuera temporalmente , eso era a lo que realmente le ponía mal, sin embargo cuando naciste fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, eso te lo aseguro...-pauso por un momento- ¿estas bien, Teddy?- le preguntó su madre con delicadeza. Pero como pensaba su madre que podría estar bien. Le acaban de decir que su papá fue maltratado,se hizo rico, tuvo sumisas, hacia corrupción de_ _vez en cuando, su mamá fue su juguete sexual y que lo rechazo desde el primer momento. ¿Cómo podría estar bien?.  
- Mamá, necesito estar un momento a solas- le susurro Teddy a su madre, quien inmediatamente salió y en cuanto salió Teddy comenzó a derrumbarse a su manera o como a la de su padre. Se ponía en descontrol de sí mismo.  
En menos de 2 minutos las enfermeras y doctores lo sujetaron a la cama y le pusieron un sedante, haciendo que se quedara dormido._  
_**Fin Flashback**_.  
Teddy recordaba como se sentía más que encabronado con su padre, no le habló durante meses, su mamá no merecía ser tratada como la trato, el tampoco lo merecía y Phoebe no merecía enterarse de nada.  
Y nunca se enteró.  
Se dio cuenta de que faltaba media hora para las 4 de la tarde. Tenía qué irse ya, su padre siempre era puntual.  
Tomo su saco y salió, le dejó un recado a la secretaria por sí alguien lo venía a buscar.  
Fue al estacionamiento y se subió a su Chevy, por más rico que fuera el era muy humilde y sencillo ; recorrió las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino.  
Dejo su coche el en valet parking y fue hacía la recepción del restaurante.  
- El señor Christian Grey me esta esperando- le dijo a la recepcionista, la cual revisó su lista para después guiarlo a su mesa.  
Cuando llegó su padre estaba tomando vino blanco, estaba viendo hacia la ventana que daba a un gran jardín. Su expresión era la que siempre tenía en público. Un hombre calculador, frío y controlador. Teddy rodó los ojos, siempre igual.  
Pero en cuanto vio a su hijo, a Grey le cambiaron los ojos, ahora mostraban sufrimiento y arrepentimiento, tenía que recuperarlo.  
Theodore se sentó lentamente en la silla con gestos torpes y distraídos. En cuanto acabo de tomar asiento, una mesera de les acerco a tomarles la orden.  
La mesera quedo in pactada, los 2 eran muy guapos y nunca había visto hombres así en su vida.  
En cuanto Teddy vio por donde iban los pensamientos de la mesera rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, todas se fijaban en su dinero y en su físico, el solo buscaba una mujer que fuera su amiga, su confidente, que no sólo se fijará en sus pertenencias y en su físico, sino en su carácter. Alguien como...Isabella.  
A el le gustaba ella, desde que la conoció, sin embargo, en cuanto supo que ella tenía novio y casi se comprometían se hizo a un lado y se conformó con ser su amigo. Cuando murió su esposo Jacob y tuvo el aborto estuvo con ella lo más que se podía par apoyarla, claro que aunque le costará admitirlo él lo vio como una oportunidad,pero ella lo seguía viendo como amigo y Teddy supuso que así sería siempre.  
Volviendo al presenté Theodore vio a su padre.  
- Tu primero- le dijo a su padre con su acostumbrada elegancia.  
- Gracias, hijo- susurro Grey y empezó a ordenar. Para qué luego Teddy pidiera y la mesera se fuera. En cuanto se fue se hizo un momento incómodo entre los 2, así que el hijo de Grey decidió ir al grano.  
-¿Para qué querías que viniera, papá?-  
-Acaso no puedo pasar un rato con mi hijo- le contesto Grey como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
- Papá, tu nunca pasas "ratos" conmigo- le contestó su hijo con voz como de cuchillos cortantes.  
-Lo se- Grey dijo arrepentido, se sentía culpable, aunque viviera todos estos años como de ensueño nunca se dio cuenta de que menos preciaba a su hijo.O tal vez si se dio cuenta...  
-¿ Entonces...?- si lo sabía, para que carajos quería estar con el.  
-Teddy- Teddy se quedo en shock, en su vida su padre le había llamado así, tal vez lo llamo Ted, pero nunca Teddy, siempre era Theodore- se que he cometido muchos errores contigo, pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlos, con la muerte de tu madre y de tu hermana me he dado cuenta de que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo valioso y de calidad con ustedes,ni aunque fuera el rey del mundo podría quitarme todas las obligaciones, sin embargo si hubiera aprendido a tener más tiempo para ustedes, yo sería más feliz, también se que me equivoque contigo, no es que no te quisiera hijo,sino que yo te sentía como una...- se quedo pensando unos segundos- amenaza, creía que tu me ibas a robar todo lo que yo quería y siempre te he envidiado, haz tenido la vida perfecta que yo deseaba, lujos y comodidades sin esfuerzo alguno- para ese punto, la voz de Grey era de rabia pura, tomó un respiro y se calmó. Esperó a que su hijo dijera algo, pero sólo se quedó callado.  
Llegó la camarera con la orden de los dos Grey, se las coloco en su mesa.  
- Antes de que se retire, ¿podría traernos el mejor vino añejo que tenga la casa?- le "pregunto" Grey a la mesera, o más bien le ordenó.  
-Enseguida- tartamudeo la mesera. Y rápidamente regreso con el vino más caro de todos.  
Comieron en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Sólo se oía una música de fondo, cubiertos chocando y algunas conversaciones de algunas mesas.  
En cuanto Teddy terminó se limpió con la servilleta y comenzó a hablar lo más calmado que pudo, aunque estaba muy enojado.  
-¿Acaso te estas oyendo?- susurro- grito Teddy-¡ Eres un egoísta!¡Me estas diciendo que sí mamá y Phoebe no hubiesen muerto segaríamos igual que antes y no arreglarías nada! - se tomó un respiro y saco su cartera, le puso un billete de 200 dólares- Para la cuenta- se levantó como sí lo estuvieran quemando por abajo y se fue.  
Grey solo,se quedo ahí como estúpido. Su hijo tenía razón.  
Era un egoísta.

Isabella llego muy feliz a su casa. Tras muchas bolsas de ropa y juguetes para su "sobrina", aunque sabía que a Edward eso no le haría muy feliz.  
Estaciono su auto y corrió a abrir la cajuela y bajo cómo pudo todas las bolsas y todavía abrió la puerta de su casa.  
Dejo las bolsas en la sala y subió corriendo hasta la ahora habitación de Rose, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y vio la imagen más tierna que vería de Edward.  
La estaba bañando mientras jugaba con ella. El se reía y la niña hacia sonidos de bebés que podrían pasar por risa.  
Sin resistirse, tomó una foto con su celular ultra moderno.  
Y eso hizo que Edward volteara.  
-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- dijo Bella sonriendo.  
-No importa- le devolvió la sonrisa Edward y siguió bañá se estiró un poco para alcanzar una toalla, la tomo y envolvió a Rose en ella- Te tome una de las toallas de bebé que tenías, lo siento- se disculpó  
-No importa Edward, ya sabes que puedes tomar lo que quieras- dijo Bella que seguía en la puerta.  
Edward empezó a ponerle los pañales que eran de figuritas raras.  
-¿Pudiste comprar el vestido.- preguntó Edward  
-Si Ed, esta abajo- y antes de que Edward dijera algo salió corriendo por las bolsas.  
Subió rápidamente las escaleras y dejo las bolsas en medio del cuarto de la bebé.  
-¡Bella!,¡ Te dije un vestido! ¡No todas las tiendas de marca que encontrarás!- las bolsas iban desde Gucci hasta Gap.  
-Lo siento, pero no repliques, ya se que me querías pagar el vestido y bla bla, pero necesito hacer la cena así que vistela y vístete- y Bella salió del cuarto corriendo.


End file.
